


Three; The Lucky Number

by Shadowwfoxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimate touching, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Not like hardcore angst though, Semi denial angst mostly, Smut, Touching, Wingman Reon, aka like third chapter probs, from rp twitter, i'll probs add more characters later, ooc??, rp twitter inspired, smut won't be till later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwfoxx/pseuds/Shadowwfoxx
Summary: Now, Semi didn’t actually know what he did to get into this situation. He didn’t even know why two people who are most ardently in love with each other were now running their hands up his thigh.Semi gets into too much shit, is what he decides.





	

Three weeks prior

A scowl was etched onto Semi Eita’s face as he plops into his regular seat at lunch, right across from his two friends. One, if you don’t count them as a single entity with how one is practically wound around the other, lips never leaving neck.

“How long have they been doing that?” The two toned hair teen turns to the other people on the table, who were very obviously trying to avoid looking at the display of affection. Until one Yamagata glances up and makes a gagging noise.

“Ever since we got our lunch and sat down.” Reon adds, not once taking his eyes off his tray. 

The only entity with its mouth free to speak looked at all of them. “Satori believes in public displays of affection.”

They all groan. “We got that, Ushijima.” the libero sighs. “We got it the first time he shoved his tongue down your throat.”

“That’s physically impossible. His tongue is not that long.” The huge boy looks completely lost, or he could be playing dumb. Semi isn’t too sure anymore.

The conversation seemed to finally rouse Tendou, who popped off the captain’s neck with a slick sound, and a red mark in his place. Surely to form into a bruise later. “Aw~ Do I detect some jealousy in my teammates voices?”

“No.” Semi answers, a little too hastily, he realizes, but by the stretch of the redhead’s lips, he knows it’s too late to back track or to try and save himself the torture he will now be forced to endure.

“I always knew you were the jealous type, Eita-kun. The jealousy is stressing you out!” Half his body his flung across the table to be closer to the male’s face. “It’s causing you to get gray hairs!”

His face immediately twists into a glower as Satori cackles and slides back to his spot while Yamagata snorts. Reon had the decency to cover his mouth and snicker. The only other one not laughing or looking amused in the slightest was Ushijima.

“Isn’t his hair naturally gray in color?” 

And now they hadn’t even tried to hold back their laughter.

Semi stood up in a huff and stalked off.

“Bye-Bye, Eita-kun~!”

He hates couples.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week nothing had changed in terms of Satori showering Ushijima in affection, and the larger man returning the favor--which in itself both surprised and disgusted the others.

After a particularly heated encounter the two had in the locker room, the captain finally headed out for a class project he was to do with some others, leaving behind the redhead. Reon pat Semi’s head, a silent ‘We can endure this’ before he, too, walked out the door. That left Semi alone with Satori.

“So what am I helping you with tonight, Semisemi?” He coos as he starts to pull his hoodie over his shirtless body (courtesy of Ushijima doing away with it for him).

“Tutoring me is embarrassing enough, can’t you do without calling me that?” Having already dressed himself to avoid having to look at the exchange, Semi lounged on the bench as he waited for Satori to fix his hair to sit spiked once again. “And math.”

“Eh? But where’s the fun in that?” The smile could be heard in his voice, just like usual. It pissed him off, like usual. “How about you entertain me? What would you rather be called?”

“Eita.” Its fast and brisk as he stands to walk towards the door. “Your hair’s fine. Let’s just go.”

He expects Satori to follow him.

He doesn’t expect to suddenly have a hand spin him around and take a hold of his wrist. 

“Again, where’s the fun in that?” 

It doesn’t take long for the initial surprise to turn into confusion as Semi experimentally tugs at the wrist in the other’s hold. “Let me go.”

“I...don’t feel like it.” The smile, though it looks just like any other Tendou smile, spikes the setter’s blood and he tried to shove at him with his other hand, only to have it grabbed with the other hand. “Now that’s just mean, Eita-kun.”

“What...the hell are you…doing?” His voice becomes hesitant as he’s backed up so that his back hits the wall next to the door leading out of the locker room. This isn’t a dream, this isn’t like the normal dreams he has. No, he knows this is real life. 

Satori is dating Ushijima in real life.

Why is he--

“I’m asking a simple question.” The low tone of his voice suggests something, and Semi curses lowly when it causes the smallest shiver down his spine.

He can’t. No.

“Satori.” He tries to swallow the lump in his throat to sound more stronger than he feels at the moment. “Let me go.”

A staring competition ensues. It feels as if the piercing red eyes are trying to search in the opposing ones. Trying to search for a reason, as if his words were lies. Which in hindsight makes sense to Semi since he did have a tendency to say things he doesn’t mean. But he really wishes that right now, the teen would just take his word for it.

The push of Satori’s body onto his own snaps him from the staring as well as snapping his mind to attention. He is not about to turn into a homewrecker.

“Satori. Let me go. Now.” He bites it out in a tone he’s never used on the blocker before, but it seems to have finally knocked sense into the other as he retracts his hands and body from Semi’s person.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He blinks a few times and cracks a smile. “Let’s get to the library, eh Eita-kun?” 

He’s never been so thankful for Satori’s change of personality so much in his life. It gives him space to finally breathe and push the encounter into the back of his mind to deal with later, when he isn’t around him.

“Coffee’s on you tonight, don’t forget that.” He stuffs his hands into his pockets and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fic on here...and first chara/chara fic. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Helpful critiques are welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
